Batman Beyond: Infusion
by KrimzonStriker
Summary: Gotham has embraced the 21st century, but as before crime runs rampant. It's champion has fallen. Chaos and strife infeste the streets. Now, out of the ashes a new Dark Knight has risen. Free your mind of the past and go beyond.


Wow, looks like I'm on a role these days. Well, not to disappoint my fans I've been playing with this idea since I'd found my inspiration from the works of Classic Cowboy. Anyway this is a KP Batman Beyond fusion, you see I was a big fan of this one, though not a big fan of some of the plot. SOOOO this is my big chance to take control. I hope you enjoy my second fan fic and check out my other fan fic Blaze of Glory.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible for if I did I would not send it down the toilet like Disney is and I would make Ron a hell of a lot cooler. Ah well, at least I can do it in here.

Chapter One: Rediscovery

_Wayne Manor_

A gray haired Bruce Wayne, formally known as Batman took a look at his lair… for one last time.

What once was his 2nd home, Bruce now saw a decrepit shadow of a former life. A life that had to be buried once and for all. But what Bruce really saw was a mirror of himself, as he played out in his mind the events of this night and just how far he had fallen.

He just could not believe it, he out of all people was about to use a gun!

And in the end Bruce realized that he would have shot the kidnapper, no matter what he wanted to believe he knew he would sink as low as using a gun and taking a life to protect his own.

It wasn't just that either, as the pain in his heart began its attack on him again for the second time that night. Bruce instantly began grabbing his chest as he buckled down to his knees.

Thankfully it was only a minor ache, but it was the final nail on the coffin.

Bruce staggered back up, knowing full well now more than ever that he just couldn't do it anymore.

Bruce left one lingering look on his bat suit, and then his lair as he gazed down upon it.

"Never again," was all he said as he turned back on a lifetimes worth of achievement and turned off the lights. He left only deadening silence behind him, and finally closed the door.

_20 years later,Hamilton Hill High School_

A tall, good looking, well built 17 teen year old boy with blond hair, steel gray eyes, and pale moonlight skin began marching through the halls with a scowl on his face.

It seemed fate did not take a liking to him because his dark mood was interrupted.

"Hey Ron, how's your day been?" asked a pretty African American girl around Ron's age.

The deadly glare he gave her told Monique the usual.

Monique simply sighed and shook her head at her friend.

"What you do this time Ron?" she asked.

Ron merely snorted out of frustration and leaned his back to his locker, then banged his head against it and closed his eyes as he lost himself in thought.

After a brief moment he finally answered her.

"I got detention again," he stated as he turned his head to face Monique.

Monique looked at him disbelievingly "Again?" she shouted, then rolled her eyes annoyingly and joined Ron in his slumping against the lockers.

"It wasn't my fault! Brick and those jock headed bastards of his should have know what they were doing," said Ron as he tried to defend himself.

"Ah huh, and I'm super girl," said Monique sarcastically and then quickly countered with "Well, your supposed to know better then them. I mean all that marshal arts training you went through only ended up getting you into more fights. And I bet it's all your fault!"

"Hey, I have a right to defend myself," objected Ron. "And Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar saved my ass on more than one occasion I'll have you know."

"Oh please," said Monique disbelievingly. "You've gotten in more fights these past 4 months than in the past 4 _years_!"

Ron was about to retort when Monique cut him off.

"Fine, whatever, just give me the damage report for today," stated Monique in a no nonsense tone.

"Brick and the dumb ass brigade got caught trying to hide some nose bleeds," smirked Ron. "When the nurse said that most of them had broken noses the principal managed to drag out the story from them. They found me and now I've got 3 weeks detention."

Monique grimaced at Ron's punishment. "Ouch."

Ron let out a sigh, but then changed it to a small smile.

"At least the whole school knows about it. Last I heard Brick was about to cash in his sports scholarship for plastic surgery and a new ID."

Monique looked at her friend skeptically.

"Listen Ron, you've got to learn to control your temper, I mean I know that those guys probably deserved what you gave them and this is the first time you've been able to stand up to them. But seriously, you've got to stop yourself from getting provoked so easily by the smallest thing. In any case your dad will have something to say about this when you tell him. Believe that."

"My dads not going to say anything because he doesn't know," stated Ron. "I rewired the e-mail while they weren't looking and I sent it to Alaska or some far away place like that."

Monique was in utter shock and had her mouth hanging out.

"Boy, do not say what I think you just said because if you said it I'll personally see to it you never say anything again. You get what I'm saying!"

Ron put up his palms defensively and tried to calm Monique down.

"Relax," he said "I'll send him a copy of it after my date with Zita, which just happens to be tonight."

Monique was still pretty angry with him and was about to say something more when the bell rang.

"Well, I gotta jet. Don't wanna be late for class." And with that Ron made a mad dash for the first time ever to get to class early.

Monique groaned at the direction Ron took off to as he disappeared into the busy hallway.

Then she simply sighed, shook her head oncemoreand made her way to her own class.

While she was walking down the halls Monique began to take an analysis on Ron's behavior recently.

'Ron was always the carefree type back then. He worked hard in school and stayed out of fights and gangs and all that other bad stuff. But things changed ever since his parents got divorced and everything. I mean its like a part of him died that day, and whatever survived took control of the rest of his body.' Monique then chuckled at a new thought. 'He used to crack jokes all the time, but now he's got less of a humor than Mr. Barkin these days. Hell he makes Barkin look like circus festival ass clown on a hot summer day dancing in the nude.'

Monique quickly tucked her concerns away as she arrived to her class.

_Outside of Wayne-Power corporate building_

David Stoppable looked at his watch one last time.

'Damn it all,' he thought 'Where could Derek be, he calls me at god knows what hour, say's its important and that I should meet him here after work, and now he's late.'

"Mr. Stoppable!" whispered a voice. David quickly turned around to see his co-worker huddled in a corner. "Thank goodness you're here," said Professor Derek as he walked up to David. Derek had bright orange hair, was short and slouched.

"Okay Derek, what's this all about?" questioned Mr. Stoppable.

"Shhh, I can't say now. It's too dangerous, just take this disc with you and make sure no one else sees it," pleaded Professor Derek as he took out a disc and clasped it with David's hand. "Just know that the fate of many may very well rest in your hands."

David Stoppable had never backed down from doing the right thing before, but something about Derek's voice scared him to no end. He was about to force it back on Derek when he noticed a strange rash on Derek's wrist.

"Derek, what's…?" began David until he noticed a large men and two security soldiers from Wayne-Powers approaching them. David quickly tucked the disc away into his pocket.

David recognized one of the men. His name was Fixx, he was chief of security for the CEO of Wayne-Powers and David's boss Shego Powers.

"Professor Derek," stated Fixx in a light tone "I'm here to escort you back to the building, we have reason to believe you might have come down with something. Mrs. Powers is very concerned over your health and would like to perform a medical examination immediately." Fixx put a hand over Derek's shoulder. "Come along then."

Derek looked up in absolute terror but looked back at David, and shakily complied with Fixx's order.

"Good day to you Mr. Stoppable," nodded Fixx as he 'escorted' Derek back into the building.

David got a bad feeling about this whole mess, but now that he had been dragged into it he might as well go all the way. He quickly reached into his pocket and felt the disc.

'What could you be hiding?" he thought as he quickly made his way back home.

_Stoppable residence_

David began looking over the disc, not believing what he saw.

'This is to horrible to even conceive,' thought David as he continued studying the disc. 'How could anyone do this to another human being? Their all monsters!'

The opening of the front door caught David's attention as he quickly closed the file and hid the disc in his drawer.

David looked out of his office only to find Ronald putting down his bag and sitting on the couch looking at the news.

Sighing, David knew he would have to act now or never.

"Ron," said David "we need to talk."

'Not good,' Ron thought as he walked up to face his dad. 'Not good at all.'

"You school called today, something about a fight," stated Ron's father suspiciously as he began looking Ron over. Noticing this Ron already figured 'He's probably thinking of a good punishment already.'

David massaged his forehead as he began to speak.

"Ron, how many times have we gone through this? You have got to stop getting into trouble, I mean one day your going to get hurt and…"

"Like you really give a damn! Where was all this when I really needed it?" shouted Ron as he vented out all his frustration. "All you did was stay and work in your damn office while I was left on my own to fend for myself! Now you start coming in here with all that bull crap about talking with me. You haven't even been there for me. Well I didn't need you then and I don't need you now, so stay out of my life!"

David was caught quite off guard by his son's outburst. And it unfortunately only caused his own anger to rise.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I've raised you since you were a baby, and what do you think keeps a roof over our heads. You disrespectful……"

At that moment David saw movement outside the window, but only for a second.

"Oh yeah right, get real pops because you tore that roof down when you tore up our family," interjected Ron hatefully. "I don't even know what mom ever saw in you! I mean if you were just going to dump your family in the first place then I wished you hadn't conceived me at all! I mean, it probably would have been better then living in this hell hole with you!"

David was at a lost for words, having no idea how hurt his son really was. He was about to say something when Ron simply shoved him away and put on his jacket.

"Hey, were not done here mister!" shouted David as he ran after his leaving son. "And as of right now you are grounded!"

Ron just turned around and scoffed. "Your old age must be getting to you dad, because you'd have to be crazy to think I'd listen to anything you have to say!"

David had no time to react to his son as he once again looked to see movement outside the window. Thinking fast David grabbed onto Ron's arm to stop him from leaving and quietly slipped the disc into his son's coat pocket.

"What is it now?" stated Ron annoyingly.

"Look, I'll let you go out because right now I need you as far away from me as possible before something bad happens in this room." David said as he tried to usher his son out as quickly as he could and trying to conceal his worry. "Just get out of here and cool your hot head, because like it or not you're still my son no matter what. Your going to regret the way you talked to me later so you better remember me, you understand."

Ron was confused by his father's choice of words, but his anger merely made him snort in defiance and bolt out of the house to his date.

David looked out the window as his son left, hoping to take this one last memory with him.

'They probably only sent a scout in to check on me after Derek didn't have the disc. Maybe I can get out of this before they decide to act.' David thought hopefully as he made his way back to his office.

_Movie Theater_

"Why is it that when we finally have time together your late?" questioned Zita. She obviously was not in a happy mood from what Ron could figure.

"I mean look at how long will have to wait. By the time this line is through the movie will be over 3 generations from now."

Taking a hint at her gestures Ron could see a massive mob of people piling up on the ticket booth.

"Look, I'm sorry Zita," apologized Ron as he tried to explain, "I just had some personal problems to deal with. And besides it doesn't look that bad. I'm sure well have plenty of time to see it."

Zita raised her eyebrow at this, but decided to let it drop for now.

Waiting on line was always boring but this was beyond torture. Ron looked at his watch for the twentieth time, calculating that they'd have to buy a later ticket at this rate. Two months later.

The boredom was broken however, as Ron heard something in the distance, and closing fast.

"Jokers," exclaimed Ron dangerously as he looked at the squad of motorcycle clowns from the infamous gang racing toward them. Noticing Zita was still dazing off into parts unknown Ron gently shook her. "Zita, be careful we've got company."

Zita merely stood in fear behind Ron as the Jokers began tearing up the street. One smashed right over a mailbox while another threw a bat into the streetlights. All they were doing was joy riding all over the street laughing crazily as the crowd backed away in terror. After tearing up the pavement and satisfied with the damage the Jokers turned their bikes to face the crowd.

"Welcome ladies and germs, especially the ladies, I'm your host J-man" chuckled a purple suit green shirt bowtie Joker. "Looks like you aren't about to see your flick, but fear not. Me and my compatriots here will be happy to oblige you." He gestured to his friends behind him, who were sadistically chuckling in anticipation.

One particular Puerto Rican chick caught the Joker leader's eye as he examined the crowd.

"Hey how about you chica, come on up and will put on a show that no one will _ever_ forget," exclaimed the leader in a husky voice. He smiled smugly and gave the crowd an arrogant look, almost daring anyone to stand up against him. When no one did he quickly grabbed Zita's arm, who was simply too paralyzed to react.

Someone did react though, and that someone was Ron.

BeforeJ-Man knew what hit him Ron had grabbed his arm and twisted it, then sent him flying off his bike with a hard right.

Ron jumped of the rope barrier and gave them a deadly look. "Get out of here before you get hurt clowns."

Members of the crowd cheered Ron's actions while others had a look of dread on them, knowing what was about to come next.

J-man was angry beyond belief. He spit out blood and wiped his mouth, then got up. "It looks like someone here can't take a joke, well after were done with you pretty boy you'll be laughing all the way to the morgue! GET HIM BOYS!"

The entire Joker gang began to swarm on Ron as he got into a defensive stance.

A big burly thug garbed Ron in a headlock and began to choke the living daylights out of him. Another Joker in a jester outfit ran up to him and began shoving a lead pipe to his gut. The crowd looked on, fearful of what was about to happen, while the Jokers proceeded to laugh like they always do.

The pain was enormous but tolerable as Ron finally regained himself. He took the forearm of the big man and placed his hands on opposite ends of the guy's two-ton arm. Closing his eyes Ron snapped the big guys arm in half, flipped him over, and threw him on the jester.

Another Joker came running at him, a bat in hand with a nail sticking out.

He swiped at Ron who merely backed away and pulled in his stomach as the bat barely missed his already bruised ribcage. The batter then reversed his swing and aimed at Ron's head this time.

Ron ducked this blow then kneed his opponent in the stomach, causing him to double back in pain. Ron then proceeded to end the Joker's misery and uppercut his chin, knocking him out cold.

J-man was enraged and charged at Ron with an electric tazer. Another joker charged from the other side with a pie in hand. Ron relaxed his muscles, waiting for just the right moment.

Then at the last second, just as the weapons were about to hit, Ron reacted instantly. He quickly moved out of the way, interlocked his arms and grabbed those of his opponents. Before they knew what happened the Jokerz had hit each other, leaving one on the floor jerking wildly from the shock, and the other trying to wipe the pie off his face.

Ron smirked, obviously pleased.

Then something hard whacked him right in the back of his head and sent him face first onto the floor. Eventually recovering he looked up to see his attacker. It was a female with a pink clown dress, on her cycle and by the looks of it was about to make another run at him.

She smiled wickedly, holding a spiked rubber chicken in one hand and revving up her bike. Already all the other Jokerz were picking themselves up and beginning to surround him. She drove straight at Ron.

Thinking fast Ron got up and ran straight at the bike. When he was about to meet the tire, Ron jumped and grabbed onto the head of the cycle then swung his legs from the left and kicked the girl off her bike, then proceeded to jack it.

Ron drove his new cycle a little bit away from the Jokerz as they began to pick themselves up. Looking at the crowd and Zita, and knowing he was too outnumbered Ron put on a helmet, and then sped away in the opposite direction.

"GET HIM!" ordered J-man as the Jokerz got onto their remaining bikes and went after Ron.

Ron tried to outmaneuver them as best he could, moving sideways constantly and turning into narrow corners. As he made his way through an alley, he saw a fence right in front of him. Thinking fast Ron revved his cycle up and picked it upright. He activated his thruster valve and barely made it over the fence. Only to have a brick wall in front of him.

Ron instantly hit his breaks and shifted his cycle horizontally. After some intense skidding he managed to stop, barely an inch between him and a certain death.

He let out a breath and breathed heavily, sweat already dripping from his forehead.

His rest was disturbed however, by the sounds of his pursuers closing in on him.

Immediately Ron steeped on the fuel pedal and blazed forward. The Jokerz managed to jump the fence as well. Most of them managed to also stop themselves in time and dashed after Ron, however a few were not so lucky and ended up in burning wreckage as they hit the wall.

From what Ron could tell he was out of the city and on a path that looked to be headed to an abandoned mansion. As he approached the gates, he noticed they were closed and put on the brakes. Then he removed his helmet and turned his head around to see that the Jokerz had caught up.

They got off their bikes and began to stalk toward Ron menacingly with weapons in hand.

Just when Ron thought he was a goner, and was prepared to make a last stand a voice rang out.

" You're trespassing! Get off my property."

Ron turned his head to see the gates had opened up and an old man was standing before him.

"Get out of here, its too dangerous!" shouted Ron.

J-mansmiled smugly as he approached the old miser. "Who do you think your talking to old man? Were the Jokerz!"

The old guy smiled smugly as well and replied sarcastically "Sure you are."

J-manwas furious; he pulled out a knife and lunged at him.

The old man merely sidestepped, and hitJ-man's knee with his walking cane, bringing him down. Then he finished him off with a graceful swing into the J-man's face.

Ron and the Jokerz all stared in shock at the old geezer's skill. The Jokerz then snapped out of their daze and charged at him.

The old mans walking cane fell upon them with a vengeance. One Joker brought his bat down on him, only to have it parried and the cane knocking him in the head.

Another Joker lunged at him from behind, only to have his attack dodged as the old man turned around avoiding the attack, and as the Joker passed him he swung his cane into the punks back.

The female Joker came running at him with her spiked rubber chicken, but the old man simply blocked it, swung his cane in a circular motion and knocked it out of her hands. He then sidestepped and tripped her with his cane.

Ron was also having his fair share of Jokerz as one of them swung at him with their pipe again. He managed to dodge two swings and then grabbed onto the pipe, struggling for control with the Joker. Ron then managed to force the pipe vertically and shoved it into the Jokerz gut. Then he turned it horizontally and brought it upward, cracking the Joker'z jaw.

The old man was standing before a bunch of knocked out Jokerz on the floor around him. Then J-man began to creep up behind him, only to have the top end of the old man's cane meet his face, the old guy didn't even turn around to face him.

Scared, the Jokerz picked themselves up, jumped on their bikes and ran away as fast as they could.

Ron looked at the old man's back gratefully. "Hey thanks…"

He trailed off his sentence as the old man grabbed his chest in pain. Immediately Ron went to help him, picking him up.

"My medicine," murmured the old man "it's in the house."

He pointed toward the mansion. Panicking, Ron immediately put the old man's arm on his shoulder and picked him up. They made the slow march toward the huge manor.

At the front door Ron was greeted with a growling black dog.

"Easy Rufus," mumbled the old man, who then turned his head toward Ron. "He's a friend."

The dog-named Rufus backed down a little and stopped growling but continued to look at Ron watchfully. Rufus licked the old man's hand affectionately and put his other arm under him as Ron and the dog lead him into the building.

Minutes later the old man was sitting in a couch chair in the living room. Ron was hurrying with some medicine in one hand and a cup of water in the other.

"Here, the tablets were right where you said they were."

Ron handed the medicine and water to the old man who gulped them down furiously.

After awhile the old man's breathing eventually calmed down.

"Thank you"

Ron took a seat on the leather couch next to the old man.

"I should be the one thanking you, after how you saved me outside and everything," Ron then smiled at the old geezer "Lets just call it even."

The old man nodded his understanding.

"What's your name boy?" asked the old man.

"It's Ron Stoppable. And you?"

"Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne huh," said Ron as he looked over the houses interior. "Pretty fancy place you got here, but you should really get someone to dust it up. It looks like it survived the dinosaurs. No offense to old fossils like yourself Bruce." Ron chuckled at his joke and turned his head, only to witness Bruce sleeping peacefully in his chair.

Ron looked at the clock, it was getting late and he was tired as hell. But then he turned to the man that had risked his butt for him, and nearly suffered a fatal withdrawal because of it.

Ron sighed; he figured he'd let the old man sleep a little to get his strength back before waking up.

Curious with the large manor Ron decided to look around, maybe find something to kill time with.

As he searched about the house he stumbled on a huge library.

'Maybe there's a good book in here.'

As Ron began searching the selves he heard a soft screech right next to him.

Deciding to investigate he turned his head around and began surveying the library, only to look up in surprise as he saw a bat stuck inside an old grandfather clock.

"Hey, don't worry their little buddy I'll get you out."

Ron began to feel around the clock, trying to find some sort of loose opening. Ron jumped back in surprise as he tripped a switch and opened the grandfather clock and released the bat.

Ron stared out into the secret passage in wonderment, and soon curiosity overtook him. He cautiously made his way down the stairs into the unknown.

It was too dark to see anything in there. When Ron came upon a large ledge, he began feeling around until he found a light switch. He flipped it on.

Soon light after light was brought back to life as Ron began to witness the unveiling of the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Bats came alive as they flew throughout the entire cave.

Ron could see a huge computer, a giant Penny, and a museum like exhibit in the distance. There was also a strange looking black car. Ron gazed out in fascination.

"Wooh."

Ron was brought roughly back to reality as a hard jerk from behind spun him around.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here!"

It was the old man, or Bruce again.

"I was just searching for a good book when I found this bat in the clock. It was stuck so I tried to open it up. Next thing I know I'm walking down here. And by the way where exactly is here?"

Ron threw up his hands, gesturing to this entire complex he had discovered.

Bruce scowled, apparently not wanting to answer as he began to think of a way out of this.

Ron looked past the old man's shoulder, noticing something. He walked past the old man and got closer only to look in awe.

It was a glass case, separating and containing the costumes of the most famous and celebrated hero's in Gotham City. Batgirl, Robin, Night Wing, and Batman were all standing before him. Then Ron looked curiously at a fifth suit, a more enhanced black red bat suit.

Ron whipped around to look at Bruce who was looking on at him. Realization had dawned on Ron.

"Your…… Batman," stuttered Ron.

"I was Batman." Bruce turned his back to Ron, disgust obviously in his voice.

"Get out, now."

Bruce's face was cold and stern as he stared at Ron.

"But… this place, you, I mean…"

"You don't want to go further then you already have. Quit trying to dig up a grave that will only drag you down with it, because there's no point. Batman died years ago." Bruce then walked up the stairs and opened the entrance.

He turned around to stare down at Ron. "Leave, and never breath a word of what you saw tonight."

Ron couldn't believe what the old man was demanding, but judging by the look he was giving him Ron figured it was best not to push it.

"Fine, whatever," he muttered as he made his way out of the bat cave and the mansion.

The dog Rufus growled at Ron as he made his way through the front door. Ron simply ignored him, as he was already agitated enough as it was.

He picked up his cycle, and looked at the mansion that held so many secrets one last time. Then he turned on his engine and drove away.

Bruce stared out the window and watched as Ron sped away, already losing sight of him as he made his way back home.

_Stoppable Residence_

Ron couldn't believe that old man. The guy couldn't even say anything to explain what the hell was going on around here. Deciding to put his discovery away for now, Ron looked up in relief to find he was almost home.

Ron stopped by the entrance, noticing the police and the ambulance along with all the neighbors out of bed, staring at his home.

'Something's not right.'

Ron quickly ran into the apartment.

He made his way past the police men and the medical teams, and looked in shock to find his mother and his little brother Matt outside of the apartment.

He walked up to his mother; she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

She grabbed his arms and swung her head back and forth as she sobbed.

Ron's eyes opened wide as he looked up on the wall. There was Joker graffiti all over.

He quickly made his way past his mom and ran into the destroyed apartment. The site he saw horrified him and engraved itself forever in his mind.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To Be Continued:

Well, how was it, better review fast or I might not post the next chapter for you to find out what happens next. I'm going to take a break, I'm exhausted and there's only more work ahead of me. Thanks Classic Cowboy again, for inspiring me to do this kind of fic. You better review as well. Later!


End file.
